If I had Harry Potter my way
by Paperboy Jacky
Summary: This story is about Harry Potter, who dies from Lord Kaimliarin. Read the story to find out how the boy who lived, dies! Please review and like :) and if you don't mind, plz read my other works. They are so much better and more booklike!


**If I had Harry Potter my way**

 **This is just a little short story I wrote,**

 **It would make more sense if you saw my book, but anyways.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Harry Potter, the boy who lived had been killed by Lord Voldemort's teacher, the one who taught him every evil tricks and magics, especially the Avada Kedavra.

 _This excerpt came from Lord Kaimliarin's journal._

"To be honest, Harry Potter did not die from Lord Kaimliarin. This journal is what he wishes for." a woman spoke. Her name is Colette. She is a witch under the tutelage of a man named the Leader of Elemente. Colette was explaining this to her niece, who was the same age as her.

"Excellent. I want you to protect Harry Potter from Lord Kaimliarin. His magic is unimaginable! He is able to make volcanoes sprout out of the ground effortlessly. Colette, Juliet, Lila. I chose you three for this mission because you are all water users in magic. I am busy. I have to remain in this planet." The Leader of Elemente spoke.

Harry Potter was in a room, a very nice room made of crystal, everything out of PINK crystal! He could not stand the color. Maybe he could. He was sighing and thinking about what happened. His house was destroyed. His wife, Ginny Potter and his three children were taken hostage from Lord Kaimliarin, as The Leader of Elemente explaining to him. The Leader of Elemente reminded him of his teacher, Professor Dumbledore, his favorite teacher who took every matter calmly no matter what happened, except for the goblet that tortured him, which led to his death.

The people outside seem so kind and reminded him of one of his best friends, Hermione Weasly. Three woman were outside talking with the Leader of Elemente.

 _What are they talking about?_ Harry thought.

 _Hush, Harry, I'll explain everything. Don't think, because I know everything!_ The Leader of Elemente's voice echoed in his head. Harry had never seen wizards and witches like this ever. They used different magic. Well, he did see an Expalliarmus, and possibly a Wingardium Leviosa. What he saw is something that no one would believe. These wizards and witches took many hits from the Avada Kedevra curse and still stood up, as in, alive. The killing curse did not affect them at all. The "Hell Minions" as they called themselves tried to use the killing curse on Harry, but these three people shielded him from the killing curse and yet they were still alive.

"Yes, Harry uses standardized magic. This is the reason why Lord Kaimliarin was able to beat his family so easily." Lila spoke.

"Well said, Lila. Alright, enough talking! I did forget one detail of your mission." The Leader of Elemente spoke "and that is to retrieve his family back. Put their home on this planet.

"I see, you are offering protection." Juliet gushed "How kind of you!"

"Okay, we should get going. Let's get Harry!" Colette spoke. Harry, put this on, this is the clothing we wear. Harry put it on. It made him look good.

They reached Lord Kaimliarin's lair within two days.

They encountered Lord Kaimliarin himself!

"Give me back my family!" Harry shouted

"In your dreams!" Lord Kaimliarin sneered.

"I'm tired of your blabbering." Lila sighed.

"What did you say, woman?" Lord Kaimliarin sneered. With that, a volcano erupted from the ground and spat out lava.

"Arts of Water! Tsunami!" Lila shouted.

A giant tsunami froze the lava.

Harry was astonished. These wizards and witches were different from his own kind. Maybe they should make an alliance or something. The scar on his forehead burnt him for the first time in about twenty years.

"Arts of Water! Tidal Gong!" Colette shouted. A wall of water rushed at Lord Kaimliarin and Colette struck her magical gong. A shockwave struck Lord Kaimliarin and he fell. His assistant, Jasalsaini arrived.

"What have you done?" Jasalsaini yelled. He quickly fired an Avada Kedevra curse at Harry.

 _No!_ Harry thought. The green light hit Harry.

Jasalsaini cackled at his accomplishments. He had killed Harry Potter. The scar did not hurt anymore. Harry got up and checked his surroundings. He was still in the same place.

"Harry, you're alright." Colette spoke "I have given you our clothing."

"What!? You don't mean..." Jasalsaini trailed off.

"Yes. Elemente Magicians are immune to Standardized Magic, the magic Harry Potter uses." Juliet spoke. She tortured him by whipping him with water.

"Actually, I have a little present before you leave, Jasalsaini" Colette spoke. With that, Jasalsaini became uglier than he ever was.

Ginny, Albus, James, and Lily were found. Harry was delighted. The scar on his forehead disappeared.

Harry thanked the powerful wizards and witches and settled on their homeland.

 **I hope you all enjoyed my little short story!**

 **Paperboy Jacky**


End file.
